BIOREPOSITORY AND MOLECULAR PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Biorepository and Molecular Pathology Shared Resource (BMP) contributes to cancer research at Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) by collecting, storing, tracking, processing, and distributing biospecimens obtained from cancer patients receiving treatment at the University of Utah (U of U). Established in 2000, BMP provides the critical expertise and resources to integrate biorepository, histology, and advanced molecular diagnostics services toward the support of the clinical, translational, and basic science research at HCI. The biospecimens provided by BMP are an essential component of HCI research projects that seek to understand cancer mechanisms and develop new methods of treatment. BMP?s aims are 1) to serve as a state-of-the-art, centralized biobanking resource for the collection, processing, storage, distribution, and analysis of human biospecimens; and 2) to support the scientific research objectives of the Cancer Center by providing researchers with cost-effective access to high-quality, clinically annotated biospecimens and their derivatives for research studies. BMP is directed by Chris Fillmore, PhD. Management of BMP within the Cancer Center ensures that this Resource is focused on addressing the needs of Cancer Center members. BMP has three sections: 1) Biorepository, 2) Research Histology (RH), and 3) Molecular Diagnostics (MD), united through pathology-based services on human biospecimens obtained from patients receiving clinical care at the U of U. The College of American Pathologists accredited Biorepository Section provides investigators with high-quality, thoroughly annotated fresh tumor samples, blood, and other body fluids with patient-matched normal controls, using methods that ensure adept procurement, processing, storage, and prioritized distribution. RH, separate from hospital histology, performs expert histology on all types of frozen and fixed human tissues derived via the Biorepository. MD provides cutting-edge molecular diagnostic tests utilizing the latest technologies. It uses biospecimens and histologic preparations from the other two BMP sections for nucleic acid isolation and genetic analysis. The Biorepository manages a centralized collection of >500,000 samples: 346,000 blood or fluid samples, 116,000 tissue specimens, and 50,000 formalin-fixed, paraffin- embedded blocks, all cancer-related. Currently, 6,000 cancer patient samples are collected, processed, and banked each year by BMP. Over 23% of BMP?s users are Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding, and 92% of users are cancer-related. Since 2014, over 55 publications have included work supported by BMP. The Resource advances cancer research at HCI by providing services at highly competitive costs. The Shared Resource adds substantial value to HCI's research efforts and is central to HCI?s goals to improve cancer diagnosis, treatment, and cures.